


When You're Supposed to be Asleep

by wh33zy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, based on this video i saw, don't mind the terrible summary pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: Sanji hears a confession that he probably wasn't supposed to hear.





	When You're Supposed to be Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> LONG TIME, NO READ, HUH??

Sanji might have complained bitterly about having to move and set up this giant bean bag chair, but he would be  _ lying  _ if he said he wasn’t grateful for it. It was so  _ comfortable,  _ and when he wanted to dramatically fling himself onto something soft after work, this eight-foot cushion was there. He was especially grateful for it when those hectic Friday and Saturday nights at the restaurant where all he wanted to do for the remainder of the evening was a big ol’ thing of  _ nothing.  _

He quickly changes into loungewear before collapsing into the chair face first for the second time that night. He hears his boyfriend stifle a laugh at him while he played video games in his “special” gaming chair in front of him. The younger man turns a little in his seat, a hand coming up to cover the mic on his glowing, yellow headset. 

“Busy day, huh?” Usopp chuckles. 

Sanji only groans in response which earns him an amused snort. He eventually situates himself more comfortably, fully planning on watching the online first-person shooter on their television. But, unable to help it, he ends up nodding off sooner than later. It’s just  _ so  _ cozy and listening to Usopp’s voice having a nice conversation with his online friends is  _ soothing.  _

He does blearily wake up after a while, not feeling completely rested but a lot better than before. He finds that a blanket had been thrown on top of him with all the lights in the room turned off except for the TV screen. Usopp was still playing- 

“Bro, I love him so much.” He says into the mic, voice at a lower volume than usual. “You know how, like, every day I was mad about something? Or anxious? And I could never sleep? That all just seemed to go away when we got together. I feel so much better all the time, he saved my life, man.” 

_ “Aw, Usopp!”  _ The Nami’s voice squeals from the headphones. 

Sanji is  _ definitely  _ awake now, cheeks flushing slightly, and breath caught in his throat. It was taking everything in him not to leap up and yank Usopp out of his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering about the werewolf fic and others, I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON STUFF. I started uni, got caught up with extracurriculars and have recently finished a play that I was cast in so I'M FINALLY FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see y'all again real soon!


End file.
